


It All Started With the Raspberries

by howdoyou_write (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Food Kink, Human Castiel, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Dean Winchester, School, Smut, Teacher Dean, kinks will happen, this is probably really bad I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/howdoyou_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an 8th grade school teacher, and Castiel Novak is his best friend. When Castiel starts working in the library at his school, Dean starts to realize how his feelings for Cas go way past friendship. Although they have known each other since high school, Dean doesn't know about certain harsh truths about Castiel's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raspberries and Nervous Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic... Ever... It's probably pretty terrifying. I'm trying to have weekly updates as much as possible on the weekends but I make no promises. Please let me know what you think!:)  
> Also all of the editing didn't transfer from the document, so I greatly apologize for the grammatical errors that are there. I'm trying to fix them!

It all started with the raspberries.

            Dean didn’t know what to do, all he could think in that moment was how unnatural, dare he say supernatural, Cas looked eating them. That was such a strange thing to consider for Dean; Cas was his best friend. No way did he ever think about him in that way.

            Well, there was that one time in the shower… And those dreams he had been having basically since he met the blue-eyed wonder. Looking back on it, sometimes he wondered how he had never just slammed Cas into the wall and…

            “Dean, are you alright?” Cas inquired with a quizzical look on his beautiful face.

            Dean was in trouble.

            “Uh. Yeah, Cas. I just. Uh. I want some… Raspberries.” Dean stammered out as he felt his neck getting hot and red.

            Cas shoved the container at him.

            “You have been acting quite strange lately… Are you sure there isn’t something you wish to discuss?” Cas asked with a hard stare at Dean.

            Those eyes did things to Dean, coupled with his incredible sex-hair and wild stubble. Oh, yes, Dean had it. Bad.

            “No, no. I’m fine, Cas.” Dean answered, almost hurriedly. He took a handful of raspberries and headed home.

~

            As a beloved 8th grade teacher, Dean Winchester was very enthusiastic about beginning his school year. He loved his job. The kids that he taught he felt were the perfect age for him, not quite mature, but they still have their own brains. When Dean strode into the building that first day of his now 5th year at Irwin Middle School, he was happy. His best friend, Castiel Novak, would now be working in the same building as him. Castiel, Cas, was the new librarian of the school. Dean felt that the job fit him quite well; he had a vast knowledge spreading over many subjects, and that would suit him well in molding the slightly rebellious minds of the next generation.

For Dean, it was another excuse to spend more time with Cas. Dean was fully aware that he was starting to manifest more feelings that he originally thought since the raspberries the previous week. After avoiding Cas for a few days, fearing Cas would think he was a little unstable; he became to inadvertently spend more time with him. Now, getting to show him around the school among other things, Dean was ecstatic about getting to spend more time with Cas, and although Dean couldn’t tell, Cas was equally interested in the prospect of spending more time with Dean.

~

“Hey, Cas! Exited about your first day?” Dean asked when he saw his friend in the morning.

_More interested in ripping your clothes off,_ Castiel thought inappropriately to himself. Half the reason he had taken this job was so that he could get to see Dean every day. That, and he was actually quite interested in the thought of molding the young minds of the halls, though he was slightly intimidated about most of the students knowing how everything worked better than he did. Good thing he was a fast learner.

“The usual nerves in this situation,” Castiel replied after a well-planned amount of thought.

_What I wouldn’t give for just a little glimpse of midriff…_ Castiel had to snap himself back into reality while his thoughts drifted **_many_** places elsewhere. This year might not be so effortless.

“Now, now. Don’t be nervous. You’ve got me and Sammy is even dropping by later to make sure your new job is running smoothly,” Dean attempted to comfort. Sam usually did help Castiel calm down, so he couldn’t be too angered with the thought.

Castiel had known the boys since they had gone to high school together. Him and Sam had become close friends in that time, and they kept the same never wavering friendship going after shipping off to colleges across the country. Sam, however, did have common since, and had figured out long ago that Cas was ‘totally smitten’ with his brother. He couldn’t say he minded; they would make the most adorable couple. So, Sam had become a closeted Destiel shipper ever since the first few months of college when he actually had considered the interactions between the two. Now working at one of the top-notch ‘lawyer houses’, as Dean had always called them, in town, he was blessed enough to have gotten his brother and best friend back in the same town.

High school had been a little interesting for the trio, to say the least. Dean, the slightly rebellious and mostly stereotypical jock of the school had been one of the kings. Although he failed to notice until his senior year, Dean had gone to school with Castiel since they were both in high school. Castiel was in the same grade as Dean, but it was the mini moose (at the time), Sam, who would introduce Castiel to the ways of the Winchesters. Sam was the one who made an immediate friendship with Castiel.

Castiel, who had many siblings as well as an absent father and dead mother, didn’t really consider himself a value to the world. Not that he was suicidal, though in his most depressed days he did succumb to the ways of self-harm for a few weeks. That was a very sad point in his life. His family was fighting, money was short, school was stressful, and although he does admit now that it was saddening, Castiel just wanted to feel _something._ In the very far corner of his mind, he knew it was for attention from his family, though he would deny it until his mouth was dry if anyone ever brought such a thing up. Hidden in another far corner, he knew it was the Winchesters who saved him.

~

Many of the first day jitters had been shaken out of Dean, although after 10 or so years of this, not to mention his own school days, the jitters were slowly starting to fade, more and more each year. So far his classes were superb, a rowdy bunch but, hey, they were 8th graders. He knew this class was going to be a slight handful, and he was well aware of all the sexual-innuendos floating around his classrooms for the first half of the day. Oh, middle school, filled with awkward pre-teens and teens attempting to hide acne and find actually decent music, not to mention the drama. As well as the horrid hair cuts. When lunchtime finally rolled around, Dean marched to the library to collect his (yes his) Cas. What he walked into was a slightly amusing sight. Most of the women and men on their lunch breaks had come to say hello to, and apparently swoon over, the new librarian of the school. Lisa, Daphne, other giddy female staff members, a bored looking Kevin, Jo, and Crowley were all circled around Cas. Cas, however, looked like a deer caught in headlights. None of the new staff knew that Cas was gay, and of course the female (probably a few male) members of said staff were trying to eat him alive. Frankly, he looked like he needed rescuing. Dean Winchester to the rescue.

“Hey now, back off! Don’t suffocate him!” Dean barked over the chatter, half sarcastic. The staff chuckled with half delight as Dean made his way to his nervous friend. He smiled when he reached him.

“Ready for lunch?” Dean asked.

“More then,” came Cas’s quick reply. With that, they headed off prepared to meet Sam. This day was just droning on.

~

When Castiel got home he was tired. Content, not really happy, but most certainly tired. Dropping his things onto the floor, he shed most of his clothes to put in a laundry bin. His day was long, and his contact with Dean left him… wanting.

_Ugh, he just had to wear those wonderfully tight pants today._ Castiel mused to himself, finally letting his thoughts run wild now that he was alone in his apartment.

_Mm all I could think of all day was ripping those damn things off of him. And of course he just **had** to breathe down my neck while I was sticking books away._ Castiel flopped onto his bed, remembering the feeling, a sensation tingling down his spine and pooling with arousal in his belly.

_All that time in the library, such a shame so many surfaces had gone unused. I’m sure I can think of plenty ways to use some…_ His thoughts drifted away to one of his many fantasies, Dean finally growing a pair and just shoving him against the nearest surface and taking him right there. Castiel could imagine clothes flying and being stark naked. His cock was hardening to a full erection now. Still letting his thoughts stray, Castiel brought his hand down to relieve some of the pressure, all the time hoping and wishing it was Dean. He pulled down his boxers, erection springing free and curving up to his belly. Fumbling around for a moment, Castiel found the lotion and spread a generous amount on the palm of his left hand. He groaned into the touch of himself, debating on weather or not to grasp for more friction or be more of a tease. Due to his exhaustion, the first option seemed to be his best bet. He continued his strokes, spreading the precome that was beading at the tip. Heaven almighty, this contact with Dean was going straight to his smaller brain. Groaning at the wonderful feeling of finally getting off after a tedious week of little to no contact from him, then the sudden spike, Castiel was both overjoyed and secretly dying because of this. With tighter, quicker strokes, Castiel picked up his pace. Soon after, moaning Dean’s name, he came. This man was going to be the death of him.

~

Dean felt weird, off. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint the feeling, but it started after Cas had shimmied out of the library, acting even more awkward than usual. Had Dean done something? He didn’t think he did. All he could remember doing differently was he standing just a fraction closer, enough to be able to actually smell him because _damn_ did he smell good.

_Does he think I’m pushing my boundaries? Did I make him feel awkward? Did he… Want it? No, Cas doesn’t like me like that. Though I wish he did…_ Dean thought absently to himself. He _really_ wished that he did. Dean secretly thought that they would make an absolutely adorable couple. Sure, they would bitch and fight quite often, but Dean could tell all their little arguments would be solved with lots and lots of makeup sex. He didn’t know how long they would last, but Dean knew that he has had a large crush on Cas since senior year, when Sam and Cas became friends and Castiel had begun to be welcomes into the Winchester clan. In the beginning, Dean was too high headed to care, but when Sammy started having Cas over, even Dean was finding it hard not to look into those bright blue eyes and just get lost. He probably had more than a few times. That’s when his crush on the boy began. Of course, once they all moved to the same town, Sam included, and their friendship grew, so did the feelings he held to Cas. They blossomed into much more then a harmless crush. The raspberries? They had amped up his feelings just that much more, mixed with the fact that he was privileged enough to work with Cas every day, it was just getting too hard to not jump his bones. Jacking off in the shower just didn’t serve as much relief as Dean was hoping. Dean knew it was only a matter of time before some lovely bachelor snatched up Cas, and Dean hoped more than anything that he got to be that lovely bachelor. How was he supposed to do it though? Dean didn’t know how to describe his feelings to himself, much less put them in words and say them to Cas. What if he didn’t feel like Dean did? They had such a wonderful friendship. That would never be doubted by the Winchester, but he had been aching for something more since the first day Sammy had brought Cas home. Dean knew it then, but refused to accept the fact that he was falling into more than just a crush here. Now of course, Dean knew it was a whole other story. The more time he spent with Cas, the more feelings he felt and the more he wished they were reciprocated. With that in mind, everyone but Dean knew that the feelings were indeed reciprocated. No one ever bothered to tell Dean, however, they all thought it would be useful for him to man up and figure the situation out himself. Even Cas had a slight inkling that Dean had some feelings for him, but Cas was either waiting for Dean to make a move or too scared to make one himself.

Dean was on a thinking rampage. He knew he needed to tell Cas, if he didn’t these feelings were going to burry him alive in a pit of sorrow. Everything seemed so confusing. Why couldn’t he just man up? He could almost hear the voice of a long forgotten coach in his ear during a game screaming “Nut up, Winchester!” It terrified him to think back to high school. Without room for more thought, Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey, not even bothering with a glass.

~

Castiel was slightly nervous for his second day of school. He was lying in bed, trying to fall back asleep when his phone rang, jerking him out of his thoughts.

“Dean?” He said into the phone, when the caller ID showed Dean’s number.

“Cas,” Dean muttered, obviously having induced some alcohol, “Hi, Cas. Cas. Hi.”

“Hello, Dean. Is there a reason for you calling at 2 a.m?”

“Jus’ want’d to say hi. Hi.”

“Dean how much have you had to drink?”

“Just enough. Cas, Cas I want to talk to you tomorrow. Like. A serious conversation.”

“Okay, Dean. Go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“G’night, Cas.”

“Enjoy your morning hangover.” With that, Cas ended the call, intrigued about the conversation Dean wanted to speak of. He lay in bed some more, having more indecision about things. Did Dean finally want to make a move? Good absent God, he hoped so.


	2. A Shift

The next day started like anyone probably could have guessed. Dean was hung over. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t get drunk enough to forget what he said to Cas last night. How was he going to talk to him? Should he just tell him that he practically loves him? Maybe. The only problem with that plan would be what if Cas didn’t reciprocate? Dean had to take Cas home today, because Cas’s car was in the shop. Could Dean put it off until he got to Cas’s house and then that way, either way, it wouldn’t be too awkward and there would be no library sex (not that Dean wasn’t interested in library sex, because, hey, sex)? The second day of school wasn’t the best for sexual festivities on school grounds. Dean thought he could probably put it off until then, but what if Cas couldn’t wait? Could he really just say that it needed to wait? Maybe he could avoid him. Avoiding him would work. Accept lunch, he needed to see Cas at lunch but I mean 20 minutes wasn’t long enough for this sort of conversation either. Damn short freaking lunch periods. Or praise short freaking lunch periods? Dean wasn’t sure but at this point he felt both could be acceptable. This day was just lining up for pounds and pounds of awkward.

Dean arrived at Cas’s house without too much trouble. He was grumbling about his headache when Cas gracefully strode into the Impala.

“How’s that hang over?” Cas asked with a chuckle.

“You sonovabitch,” Dean muttered back.

“Hey, I didn’t introduce alcohol into your system, I was just the victim of a drunken phone call.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Speaking of… What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Um. Well. I think… Maybe it should wait until later.”

“Oh.” Even Dean could hear the disappointment in Cas’s voice.

“Hey, Cas. It’s just best to have this conversation later, okay? And by later I don’t mean another day or some wacko shit, I mean when we don’t have to worry about a bunch of hormonal preteens running amuck.” Dean was really trying his best to calm Cas down. This was one of the most nerve-wracking days of his existence.

~

“Oh that little shit,” Sam commented over lunch with Cas. Luckily Cas finally understood the phrase ‘little shit’, and stopped commenting: “No I believe Dean would not be a tiny bowl movement.”

“Why on earth would he want to talk to me?” Cas responded looking rather puzzled by this.

“If he doesn’t profess his love I swear to the good God that I will castrate him,” Sam replied, with a matching bitch-face to top it all off.

“Who’s castrating what?” Dean asked as he bounded in without finesse.

“You,” Sam muttered under his breath. Dean raised a quizzical eyebrow at him.

“Dean I do not believe Sam enjoys when you get drunk,” Cas said attempting to save the Winchester.

“Sammy can kiss my beautif-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Winchester,” Jo commented as she strode in with as much confidence as a show horse.

“Cheek?” Dean said poorly. Sam and Cas just could not contain their laughter.

With an eye roll Jo replied, “You ain’t _that_ pretty, Winchester.”

Both Sam and Cas found this quite amusing and burst out in a fit of giggles while Dean searched for a cleaver retort. Somehow he didn’t see the obvious reply of ‘you just called me pretty’ but like they say, you can’t have both looks and brains, so Dean just grumbled to himself. By that time even Jo was laughing.

“Maybe you should castrate him, I don’t think it would be best for him to breed,” Cas stated, sending everyone but a blushing Dean into another roll of laughter.

“He breeds with the mouth of a goat,” Sam stated through the near tears in his eyes. Cas started laughing like a mad man while Jo and Dean stared at them like they _were_ mad men.

After Sam and Cas’s fits of laughter and almost tears, they began starting on the daunting task of eating lunch. Sam, having a normal amount of time to eat lunch, stayed behind to help Cas with his librarian duties.

“So. Drunk Dean said that he needed to have a conversation with you,” Sam stated.

“Yes. I would think he forgot about it but he seems to remember it. He said he would talk to me later.” Cas replied.

“I’m serious about castrating him. He needs to get his head out of his ass, grow a pair, and actually tell you how he feels.”

“Dean is not one for, what was it, ‘chick-flick’ moments?”

“Then if he starts saying something about feelings, make it as chick-flick-y as humanly possible.”

“Might as well throw in some angel mojo,” Cas said with a wink.

~

            Dean was freaking out. He was very nervous and sweaty and gross. He even called Sam at the end of the school day to try to ask his opinion on the matter.

“Grow a fucking pair,” Sam stated angrily before Dean could even get a word out.

“Wha-“

“I’m tired of you skating around this issue. Man up and tell Cas how you feel. I’m tired of the awkward eye-sex and you pretending that you haven’t had a crush on him for years. Drunk Dean got one thing right, at least he knows he needs to tell Cas how he feels before Cas goes off and gets another hot piece of ass.”

“O… Okay.” Dean said, very unsure. Sam hung up without another word.

Dean was very unsure. He knew that he liked guys, he had admitted that to himself a long while ago. However, he was never man enough to go out there and try to get a guy. Dean knew that Cas had been with a few guys, never really that serious but they never lasted more than six months. Dean, however much he tried to deny it, wanted whatever he and Cas had to last for a long time. Like, triple six months.

_How am I going to do this? Should I just man up? That’s what everyone keeps saying… What’s the worst that could happen?_ Dean was going for it. After, of course, he finished grading the most recent tests on his desk.

_No chick flick moments_. Dean reminded himself as he marched out of his class.

~

Castiel wasn’t going to let him go that easily. He was going to make this even more of a chick-flick moment than all of the Twilight books combined, mainly because he could. He was even smirking to himself as he tided up a shelf of non-fiction books. When Dean tromped into the library after finishing his after schoolwork, Cas wasn’t really sure he was ready to go. He was scared, to say the least.

_What if that’s not really what he wants to talk to me about and I’m getting my hopes through the roof for nothing?_

Then Dean smiled at Cas. Cas wasn’t one that chased chick-flick moments, but when one knocked him in the face he didn’t deny it. This was one of those moments. Cas couldn’t exactly remember a time when Dean smiled like that at him. He knew that it had happened, maybe not at him all the time, but it was a smile of love. Not the love he shared for Sam, or for his car or hamburgers or whiskey. It was a smile of love for Cas. Although he couldn’t exactly find out why, Cas knew that everything would be okay.

In the Impala, the silence was more awkward than anything, a scary kind of awkward that Dean and Cas hadn’t shared since they became friends. Even Dean, who could pretend even the most awkward of situations was considered normal, was twitching and twiddling his thumbs. The radio didn’t exactly help, at least not for Castiel. All of Dean’s songs had extreme sexual references, which made Cas awkwardly shift at the thought of having sex with the man sitting a few feet away. Unfortunately, they were good thoughts, and if Cas’s brain kept thinking what it was, the situation a tent in his pants was going to become a very real possibility. Dean wasn’t any more calm, he was just slightly lost in his thoughts, thinking over everything he was going to say and every kind of reaction Cas could have. Was he over thinking this? Dean, although he could not tell, was most certainly over thinking it.

All that really was required to be confirmed to him at this point in the game was that Castiel did indeed return his feelings.  As soon as Dean actually grew a freaking pair and asked him, Castiel would admit it to him his feelings. Dean pulled up to Cas’s house, nervous and afraid. Cas sat looking expectantly at him. Dean could do nothing but fidget nervously in his seat.

“Did you want to talk to me or just sit and nervously twitch in your seat?” Castiel finally said, breaking the awkward silence. He even pulled a bitchface to top all others.

“I-I… Uh I wanted to tell you that… That I really like you. Like… _Like you_ like you.” Dean replied, and he couldn’t even look into Cas’s eyes. Cas, of course, was having none of it and pulled Dean’s face up to his. He let their noses meet.

“Grow a pair, Winchester.” Without another breath, Castiel kissed Dean. It was everything in a box of chocolates to Dean, sweet and loving while still giving him the unstoppable urge to rip his clothes off. He tasted like raspberries.

After no more than a few moments passed, Castiel broke the kiss, mainly for air. He and Dean still remained close, breathing the same air and looking at each other. Cas was the first one to smile, all teeth and gums with his mouth still hanging agape to take in more air. Dean followed in suit, his mouth feeling overjoyed. This was everything he could have hoped for. Before Cas could so much as think, Dean pounced on him and was at his mouth. This was nothing like the first kiss. There was no calm and peaceful air about it, it was all tongues and teeth clashing in a montage of saliva and lips. Sloppy as it was, it was beautiful, and the second best kiss either of them had every experienced; the one just moments ago fiddling it way into the spot directly above it.

“Look who grew a pair,” Castiel remarked when they had to part for air again, chuckling as he stated it. Dean chuckled along with him and pulled in for another tongue filled kiss. As much as making out in the front seat of the Impala left him feelings like a horny teenager again (not to be doubted, he was still very much the first), a part of Dean never wanted this to end. An even bigger part of him, admittedly in his lower brain, wanted to hurry this inside of Cas’s house, which was just a ways away. Cas, being the amazing person that he is, shared pretty much the exact same thought just a moment after Dean. Grabbing Dean’s coat, Cas dragged him out of the Impala.

Things only became much more heated after that. Cas could hardly even get the door open, mainly because Dean just _had_ to grind him from behind. **_Damn_** _him_. After all that fumbling it became a battle of reaching the bedroom and getting their clothes off all at the same time. All the while their tongues are battling for dominance, not stopping even when they get all of their clothes off. But shit is it worth it. They both pull their mouths from the connection, stopping only to stare at each other. Castiel actually drools. Dean can’t help but whimper, though he most certainly would never admit that.  He is suddenly embarrassed; Cas probably knows exactly what to do and how to do it. Dean only has his shallow knowledge of what he’s seen from porn. But Cas… Cas has _experienced_ it. How could Dean even be good? He knows _nothing._ The thought is scaring him, panic bubbling to the surface.

“Cas… Cas I- I can’t.” Dean stutters his face getting flushed red.

“What? Why not?” Cas asked, not pressuring, more concerned than anything.

“I… do- How- What- where…?” Dean stammers. Cas stops him with a loving hand pressed right to the tattoo on his heart.

“Hey. Hey… It’s okay. You don’t have to do anything. You can pick up your clothes and walk right out that door if you want. But if you want to stay, I’ll show you. And we don’t have to do… That. Not now, not ever if you don’t want. But at least trust me enough to show you a few things about gay sex that could be more life changing than most,” Cas soothed with a comforting smile.

“When did I get so lucky?” Dean surged forward for another kiss, soft and elegant like the first. It was a whole night of firsts.

They were both painfully hard now, and neither one of them could deny it any longer.

Cas eased Dean back to his bed, and Dean flopped down on his back. Dean was nervous. He tried to relax but he wasn’t exactly sure what to do; did he just sit there or was he supposed to flip Cas over? He kept his mind rambling before Cas stepped in.

“Stop worrying. Just relax.” Cas said in his calm and perfect voice. Dean couldn’t do anything but relent. He knew he would get his revenge eventually. Dean always did like to be in control.

            For now, it was very difficult to focus on anything but the painful erection that dipped up to his stomach spreading precome on his belly. Cas was being absolutely sinful. He got down in between Dean’s legs, running the tip of his tongue along the vein that spread on the underside of Dean’s cock. When Cas reached the head, he took the tip in his mouth and sucked. Dean let out a groan of approval. Cas continued his assault, letting his tongue dip and poke at the slit, mopping the precome into his mouth. The noises kept spilling out of Dean’s mouth, and if he could Cas would be grinning. Ever so slowly, Cas took the rest of Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean thought that he would stop when his head hit the back of his throat. He was wrong. Cas kept going down, down, _down,_ until his nose was buried in the hair at the base of Dean’s cock. Dean gasped. Cas moaned, sending the vibrations straight to Dean’s cock. More disgraceful noises spilled out of Dean with all of his being.

“Oh _Cas._ ” Dean sang, accidentally thrusting his hips up into the wet heat of Cas’s mouth. He almost apologizes, until Cas just goes along bobbing his head up and down. Cas hollows out his mouth and sucks, and good _Lord_ was that not the most lovely feeling of all. Cas continued with his routine: bobbing, sucking, moaning, and smirking, tonguing the slit and sucking at the head. Everything in that moment could not be more perfect. This _everything_ was perfect. Dean wanted to savor every _little_ thing that he could from this moment, especially because he was about to ruin it by blowing his load into Cas’s mouth, and because of the perfect moment, forgetting to warn him of such. Cas, being amazing, knew what was happening and prepared himself for it because Dean seemed to be unable to form anything above the complexity level of groans. Dean came with a strangled cry of ‘ _Cas!_ ’, and bucked into the heat of his mouth. Cas milked Dean of all of the come he possessed. Dean’s best orgasm of his life just got ripped out of him, and he was lying if he said he wasn’t completely exhausted.

“Oh _Jesus almighty…”_ Dean sighed out.

“No, I’m just Castiel.” Cas spat out with a chuckle after he finished swallowing the rest of Dean’s seed.

            They both leaned in for a kiss while Dean sucked his taste out of Cas’s mouth. Of course, both of them had forgotten about Cas’s erection with all of the tongue swirling action. Now, however it was poking into Dean’s hip with vigor.

            “Want me to...” Dean asked.

            “You don’t have to,” Cas said a little sheepishly. Dean just smiled and reached down to grip the base. He may not be the best with his mouth, but he could at least give an attempt at a hand job. How different could it be right?

            Dean was slightly wrong. The mechanics were the same, yes, but the feeling of Cas’s cock in Dean’s hand rather than his own was… wonderful. Cas’s dick was smaller, a little longer but thinner. That was to be expected, though, Dean had a thicker cock than any Cas had ever laid his bright blue eyes on. Not that Cas’s was small, it could downright please anyone, but Deans was quite thick.

            The fact of this didn’t deter Dean. He kept on pumping his hand, twisting his wrist and running his thumb over the head. Cas was making god sent noises. They started as moans, but then they morphed into mixtures of moans, grows, whimpers, and all together noises Dean was sure he would be jacking off to for the rest of his existence. They encouraged him to go faster. It was a little bit awkward; Cas was still on top of him, after all. Even this didn’t seem to be able to stop Dean, for he just kept moving his hand and twisting his wrist, all the while feelings bad that he couldn’t make Castiel feel as good as Castiel had made him feel. Another time, he decided after too much thought had been put on his post-orgasm brain. Above him Cas just kept making his illegal noises, sending Dean more into his bliss. It was lovely. Dean kept twisting and stroking. Cas continued his moaning. When Dean started thumbing the head and gathering the precome, all the while slipping his thumb over the slit and poking into it just enough, Cas utterly lost it. His moans became unintelligible mumbles of nothing. Dean loved it. Cas was absolutely and wholesomely wrecked. He kept bucking up his hips, searching for the friction Dean was supplying as best as he could. With one final and almost graceful thrust and a cry, Castiel came all over Dean’s stomach.

~

            Most of the population would figure that the next morning might be slightly awkward. After all, Dean and Cas had been friends for… Not even they could remember how long it was anymore. Sure, they had _known_ each other since around high school, not that Dean noticed Cas at all until him and Sam had become friends. Once Dean actually took enough time to notice the dark haired and blue eyed wonder that he would come to know as Castiel Novak, a man, boy really at that time, with such an unholy body, eyes that Dean had probably swam in metaphorically more than once, and a personality that complimented Dean’s better than he could have ever imagine. Needless to say, Dean was a closeted nerd with a serious love for Star Trek. Castiel didn’t know the works about Star Trek, he’d seen it of course being friends with the Winchesters, but he didn’t see why it was any better than Dr. Who or any of the more recent television shows he enjoyed. Then again, everything about Dean’s personality was different from Cas’s, but at the same time it seemed exactly the same. That made no since, Cas knew that back then and he slightly knew it now, but that didn’t stop the truth from being the truth. In his brain, everything worked out in the end, and from the looks of it, his brain was completely correct at the moment.

            More surprising, nether of them had decided to bail last night. They both were too bliss with post orgasmic mushy brains to think straight, so both Dean and Cas had been contented to sleep the night away. Cas had been the first to awake that morning. Cas stretched his limbs. He was sore. Not deathly sore, just sore in a blissful contentedness that he felt down in his core. Mm, straddling Dean had been a better idea in action that it ever had in his head, and he’d been thinking such thoughts for at least 10 years. It’s not exactly fair that he didn’t jump him earlier, Cas was thinking specifically in high school, but after everything that was going on, in his life, in his brain, outside his life, in the other corners of his brain, Cas didn’t think he could handle such a relationship, and the more mature and reasonable part of his brain told him that he had been right; he undoubtedly would have screwed everything up from the start with Dean. Dean most certainly would have freaked out when he found out what his home life could turn into, mainly when his dad and uncle occasionally got really mad, and usually drunk, how he had what sometimes felt like 20 siblings running around all over the place. He only kept in touch with a few really, Gabriel, Anna, and on the rare occasions Balthazar.

Castiel and Gabriel was probably the closet out of the siblings, none of the others really knew what happened with Castiel and his father. Well, some of them did know, actually most had figured it out when the bruises that could very rarely be seen blossomed under Cas’s skin. The sad fact of his home life was: no one really cared, except Gabriel. Within a week after Gabe had turned 19, he packed his younger brother up and left, without so much as a word to anyone else, an actual request of Castiel. It took years before anyone else could even try to figure out where the other boys had gone. Gabriel trying to raise a 15 year old when he himself was only 19 was hard, but Castiel sure did make it easy. Not that Gabe really cared if he did do much, he knew what high school could be like, and hell, he had been a little pain in the ass too when he was younger. Cas, like always, was just something else. The worse Gabriel ever caught him doing was jacking off when he was around 16, and really if you think about it, it was Gabriel’s own fault. He forgot to knock when he heard weird noises coming form the younger boy’s room.

            Castiel didn’t know why he was thinking about all of this right now. It was a really lovely Saturday morning, not to mention the fact that Dean fucking Winchester was sleeping next to him in bed.

            Somehow the day only got better from there.

            Cas rolled over lazily in his sleep to see if Dean was awake yet. As if by some supernatural phenomena, Cas rolled over right when Dean opened his unbelievably green eyes to stare at Castiel’s absurdly baby blues. It was as if raindrops of love condensed under their eyelids. It was… beautiful, graceful, lovely, magnificent, dazzling, stunning, wonderful, and downright delightfully delicate. The tune of ‘Isn’t She Lovely’ started buzzing through Castiel’s head, only with the ‘s’ on the she left off. Because, really, Dean Winchester was one lovely son of a good-looking bitch, and Castiel will be _damned_ before he got Dean taken away from him. Lovely. Dean Winchester is, was, and forever shall be, lovely. 


	3. Most People Call This 'The Morning After'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I posted. Weekdays are really hard to write on. I'm hoping to get another chapter in before Monday. I have a break next week so maybe I can update it some then. Thanks for all the kudos and such, your opinion is always valued to me.

The morning following their nightly adventures was also enchanting, especially because it was a Saturday morning, arguably the best one in existence to Dean. When the morning began right when he and Cas woke up, he opened his eyes to stare at the beautiful deep ocean of blue staring back at him. It could be completely possible that Cas’s eyes were the bluest blue to ever blue. To Dean, this all made since, at least more than the Algebra his student’s were learning at the time. Maybe thinking about his students when he was in bed with Cas _wasn’t_ the best idea that snuggled its way into Dean’s bed, but you take the cards you’re played. Was that the saying? Honestly, Dean couldn’t remember anymore because Cas was staring at him with the most loving eyes, even slightly curious if you tilt your head just right.

            “Good morning, sunshine,” Dean practically sang out into the morning light.

            “’Morning,” Cas said in a reply, with the most heartwarmingly stunning smile Dean had ever seen thrown his way, maybe at all.

            “So, Saturday morning. Any plans for the day?” Dean said in a more than slightly suggestive manner.

            “Mm… I was thinking of staying in bed all day. Maybe getting some exercise in…” Cas replied in an even more suggestive tone.

            Dean’s reply came as a deep press of his lips to Cas’s, his tongue darting out and sweeping over Cas’s bottom lip. Cas, being ever the dirty player, stuck his tongue right into Dean’s mouth, and even began grinding his hips against Dean’s oh so magically. Dean groaned and could feel his erection begin to form against Cas. When their lengths touched, they let out a unanimous groan of appreciation, because apparently last night wasn’t enough for either of them. It was slightly awkward, just rutting against each other like this, or, more other people might find it awkward. Dean and Cas found it magical. Of course they had sex, well, sort of, last night, but not once did both of their cocks continuously rub up against each other.  It felt like magic and pleasure and heaven and love all wrapped into a grinding motion. Suffice to say, they both got really close, really fast. But, Cas being… well Cas, wouldn’t let Dean give in that easily.

            See, the interesting thing about Cas is, he looks like a bottom. One person walking down the street, assuming they knew he liked it up the ass, would think he would like to be dominated. For the most part, they were pretty correct, Cas loved being fucked; it was a wonderful experience, assuming the top wasn’t a pea brain that actually knew what they were doing (now, Dean didn’t, but this is another issue he would soon fully fix). The exception with Cas always happened at interesting times. Some people, he could fully lay back and let them take control. Others, he wanted to be in control. Occasionally, it was both. As lovely as it was, Cas did have his dominant side, and because the gods were being so helpful in this relationship, Dean enjoyed his occasional bout of submission. Not the overly kinky kind or anything, for either of them, but suffice to say they both enjoyed the top, or relaxing on the bottom. Always depended on the mood.

            Seeing as Cas was a sneaky lil’ bitch, he clamped his hand down on the base of Dean’s shaft, completely and utterly preventing him from coming.

            “ _Cas_ ,” Dean whined in obvious protest.

            “No Dean, I would very much like for this to last,” Cas replied with an eloquent smirk. Dean pouted.

            “Dean, you should know I’m utterly indifferent to the puppy dog eyes, especially because you are not Sam.”

            “Ew, Cas, don’t speak of Sam when I’m about to come that just gross!”

            “Yes, but now you’re not about to blow your lode if I remove my hand now are you?” Cas couldn’t resist another smirk.

            “Damn it, why are you always right?” Cas couldn’t resist a chuckle. He removed his hand smoothly. Cas also turned Dean onto his back again, before Dean protested with his strength and rolled Cas onto _his_ back. Payback. It’s _quite_ a bitch.

            “Dean what do you think you are doing?”

            “Payback, Cas, payback.”

            With that, Dean rubbed up Cas’s side to roll the stub of his nipple in between his thumb and index finger. Oh, did he hit the jackpot. Cas couldn’t even try and resist the sound that poured out of his mouth and his hips wildly jerked into the touch, him now being in Dean’s previous place and seeking friction. Dean could only stand being submissive for so long. He played with Cas’s nipples a bit, making them tender and slightly more sensitive, but only so. Cas could not even try to stand this, it was absolute torture and he was going crazy. Finally, Dean gave him what he so desperately suck: friction. Dean, also being a slight tease, started very lightly, just loosely gripping the shaft and tracing the head. It drove Cas in _freaking_ sane. When Cas started whining and protesting just a little more, Dean took pity on him and tightened his grip. Despite having only last night as practice, Dean was becoming better at handjobs already. He tightened his grip, stroked lovingly, and ran his head over to collect the precome dripping from the tip. Cas was diving into the deep end. He was so far gone with their shenanigans that he couldn’t even form coherent words, just a moan of ‘ ** _Dean_** ’ as he came. Dean wasn’t surprised; he could see the signs.

            Cas’s breathing became heavy as he came down from his post-orgasmic high. His limbs became closer to jelly than they ever have. Dean could tell this. He took more pity and finished himself off, come landing on Cas’s chest and mixing with his.

~

            After their wonderful (both Cas and Dean thought it was very wonderful) morning roll in the hay, both men slept more. Even though they both got a decent amount of sleep, their following orgasms left them more than tuckered out. When Cas began to get up, so did Dean. That happened to fall around noon.

            “Dean! It’s _noon_.” Cas almost shouted.

            “Yeah, so?” Dean replied.

            “I haven’t slept this late since college.”

            “Guess I’m just that good,” Dean said with a trademark smirk and a wink.

            “Yes, I can wholeheartedly agree with that statement,” Castiel replied, smiling himself.

            “So… Breakfast?” Dean asked.

            “Ha ha, you’re cooking.”

            Interestingly enough, Dean could cook. He could actually cook quite well. Cas, everyone who had ever spoken to the pair on the subject knew, was a better cook. By anyone’s standards, Cas could cook, and it was heavenly. It wasn’t that Cas didn’t like to cook, he actually loved it at times, but he was both tired and itching to get to ogle Dean’s ass without any precaution. He was sure that Dean would have liked to do the same, and sometime in the near future, maybe if they actually went on a date, he would get to. A date that left the bedroom that is. Cas didn’t even think _that_ would solve much, the table and floor and couch and bathroom and kitchens were perfect places to be naked and have sex. Actually, Cas had a hidden food kink that he was never going to shed light on in his life. Dean, unknown to Cas, more than shared that food kink. His love of pie didn’t just extend to eating it. Dean very much enjoyed licking it off of others. Cas would like to have pie licked off of him by Dean. It was a match, plain and simple.

            They would learn of each other’s many kinks soon. For now, breakfast seemed to be a priority. Dean’s stomach grumbled in agreement.

            With the grumble ending the pair’s staring, Dean got up to begin to make breakfast. Cas ogled his ass the whole time.

~

            They spent the whole day together. It was perfect. It’s not that they did much. After breakfast came ‘the conversation’. This conversation was one of the few that terrified Dean. He had never wanted to have this conversation with anyone other than Cas, and it’s not so much that he wanted to have this conversation, as he wanted to be in a relationship with Cas. They were already best friends, honestly it would be like they just started having sex and kissing and doing all of that couple-y stuff. Dean wanted that. He wanted that more than he cared to admit actually. Not just with anyone, but with Cas. Dean already had his opinion planned out when he brought up the topic after him and Cas sat stuffed at his kitchen table relaxing in post breakfast bliss.

            “So, Cas, guess this means we should have that talk now,” Dean tried to bring it up subtly.

            “What talk?” Cas replied with his well-known squint. This is why the man got wrinkles. This is also the reason Dean chuckled.

            “The relationship talk,” Dean said trying to be serious but Cas was just too damn cute.

            “Oh. Well I would like a relationship with you, and not just a sexual one though I want to continue that as much as possible.”

            “Pretty much my thoughts exactly. We’re already basically in a relationship, we just don’t have sex or kiss or cuddle. Except once when we were drunk. I don’t see how going into a relationship could harm any of that.”

            “Just so we’re on the same page, we’re talking about a monogamous relationship yes?”

            “Of coarse, Cas!” Dean was a tad bit outraged at the thought of Cas going off with someone else. So much as someone even flirting with Cas when they were just friends was enough to drive Dean through the roof. Dean was never letting Cas out in public again now that Cas was _his_. Dean would have to place some accurate hickies to get the point across to the rest of the world.

            Cas smiled at the realization. He really liked Dean.


	4. Mr. Winchester!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I really wanted to make this chapter longer but I'm already late on updating this and I am so tired I just want to relax and read some other fics. I'm really sorry this wasn't better. I plan on having some more plot points coming up. I need a good name for a new original character.... Any ideas?

            The week following the romantic weekend of the two was actually really nice. For the rest of Saturday Dean and Cas just lazily sat around and ate, as well as watched TV and did anything else that required minimal effort. Saturday night and a good portion of Sunday was spent humping like bunnies. Despite being in there 30s, the two had libidos that rivaled their teenage selves. Put them in a room with a bed or a couch together and no one had any doubts that the two were going to hump worse than any dog.

            By the end of the weekend Cas’s house reeked of sex. Sunday night was spent much like their Sundays in high school, getting all of the work that needed to be done tomorrow done in the most efficient and sloppy way possible. Because of the fact that Dean would have to drive all the way back to his lonely apartment, and the real reason of because he honestly didn’t think that he could leave Cas. His body, mind, and spirit were protesting about leaving Cas. So, naturally, he protested. Thus ends the tale of how Dean and Cas went to work together, but Dean, being the ever smart type, didn’t have any clothes of his own. Both him and Cas didn’t realize this until they had showered (together) and he was left standing in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. Cas was grinning wider than a child being tickled. Dean was pretty mad, considering he only had the clothes from his casual Friday left here. Dean had to wear Cas’s clothes to work. Yes, they were similar in size and it wasn’t like Cas was _that_ much smaller than him, but it would completely give away the fact that Dean had slept here last night. Not to mention the fact that he obviously had forgotten clothes, and that was a dead give a way of their activities this weekend. Dean sighed. His mind was conveniently forgetting the fact that Sam was coming by today, meaning that he would also see Dean in Cas’s clothes. Dean didn’t think that Cas could actually care, he knew Dean’s… attraction to men without Dean having to say anything, even in high school and he obviously knew Dean had the biggest and most ridiculous crush (if it could even be called that at this point, because, really, crush was an understatement for someone you had just spent the weekend madly humping and learning how to deep throat) on Cas. Actually, Dean was 90% sure than the next time he spoke to Sam, maybe not even spoke, Sam would know exactly what happened between him and Cas. The goofy smile Dean couldn’t get off of his face since him and Cas had their little ‘talk’ was helping absolutely none.

            So when Dean had the issue of wearing Cas’s clothes to school or the ones he wore Friday, he chose Cas’s. Why? He didn’t fucking know. All he knew was that he’d rather be more up front about his new found relationship than hide and try to pass it off as some weekend hook up, like Lisa. Working in the same building with someone that you had an awkward weekend hook up with was very ungraceful. Cas had quickly caught on as well. Not to mention the fact that she still tried to make something out of it. She didn’t even try to cover it up by asking him out on a date, she simply kept trying to get him to sleep with him again. She was desperate.

 Since the new school year had started, she started trying to get Cas in bed with her. Being the ever-innocent Castiel, he had simply let her innuendos fly over his head. Recently, she had started getting creative. Cas of course wasn’t bothered by it. Honestly he wanted to see how far she would go. Something told Cas that even if she had found out that he was gay, she would try to get him to ‘switch sides’ and all. As strange as it sounds, Cas had been with women before. Well, a woman, once. He didn’t like it even slightly. He completely faked it through the entire experience. Everything. She seemed to be reasonably happy though. That just further confirmed his suspicions that he was gay.

So their Monday began in no normal fashion. Dean went to school in Cas’s clothes. Cas didn’t see anything wrong with the situation. Dean was a little jumpy about it. Even though they attempted to make it to school on time, it _was_ Monday, and most people were late on Monday. Dean actually didn’t have students for the first period, that’s when they had their electives. So him being late actually didn’t affect the kids at all.  However, the lack of planning time for what Dean actually planed to do today was thrown out the window as he arrived with only five minutes before his kids were arriving. Dean had no idea what the hell he was going to do. Thankfully, he was wonderful at improvisation. So when the kids began pouring in, Dean started thinking. It’s Monday. That’s bad enough for everyone. First period is always a drag, even in his class. Social Studies were just very wonderful, it was simple and it was only the second week of school. There was also the fact that it’s not uncommon for this class to go off on tangents about very random things that very rarely actually had to do with Social Studies. Today, the one god of tangents decided to bless him because his kids were extra talkative this Monday. He let them ask questions, he answered them nicely and truthfully. One slightly surprised him.

         “Mr. Winchester, do you have a girlfriend?” One girl who had been giving him eyes all day asked. Dean thought her name was Sarah or something. She was one of the popular ones that had crushes on her teacher. Dean had this problem before. Accept with the girlfriend part. He technically didn’t have a girlfriend. Cas was his boyfriend.

         “No,” Dean answered after some well-planned thought. He really hoped this kids didn’t plan on grilling him on his love life. Unfortunately it was Monday.

~

         Cas was having a fine day in the library. Monday’s were never Cas’s real problems. No one even noticed him coming in late. He chuckled to himself. Cas could see why everyone hated Monday, he wasn’t really that blind, and he sure did have his fair share of bad Mondays. Just not every Monday, like Dean seemed to have. Apparently today was no better because Cas soon got a call on his office phone.

         “Cas! **Help**.” Dean’s voice came through the line.

         “What’s wrong Dean?” Cas asked with worry.

         “These kids are asking about my love life and they have _no_ business in this area.” Cas could hear some of the muffled shouts through the phone.

         “What’s her name?”

         “Is she hot?”

         “How long have you been together?”

         “At what age did you loose your virginity?” That one had Cas laughing until there were tears in his eyes and a pain in his abdomen.

         “Get _down_ here!” Dean growled into the phone.

         “What exactly do you think I will be able to do about it?” Cas said, still giggling.

         “ _Something_. _Any_ thing.”

~

Cas was still giggling by the time he got to Dean’s room at the other end of the school. He really had no idea why Dean couldn’t handle this himself, but he didn’t doubt the awkwardness of eighth graders, as well as Dean’s weakness for puppy dog eyes. He knocked on the door, but he didn’t think anyone could hear him over the sound of twenty some eighth graders. He strode into the room, and once in there he started laughing. Dean had little to no control over the classroom, but a good deal of them were paying attention to him stuttering in his seat at the front of the room. Dean was a blushing and blabbering mess.

         “Well, you see, um… So… In college… Well.” Dean stammered. He jumped at the chance when Cas came in.

         “Hey Ca- uh, Mr. Novak. What brings you to my neck of the woods?” Dean asked hurriedly.

         “I got a panicked phone call that slightly worried me,” Cas answered honestly.

         “Mr. Novak do _you_ have a girlfriend?” Sarah, the same girl from earlier, asked.

         “No I do not have a girlfriend.” Cas replied with a slight upturn of his lips. He wasn’t lying; he had a boyfriend, not a girlfriend.

         “Mr. Winchester has a girlfriend!” One of the more rude boys screamed.

         “I don’t have a girlfriend!” Dean half screeched. His voice even cracked on the last word. Cas could only chuckle. He was doing that quite a lot lately.

         “He _totally_ has a girlfriend, I mean look how flustered he keeps getting,” another one of the boys in the class commented.

         “I don’t think that Mr. Winchester really wants to talk about this,” one of the more helpful children commented.

         “Mr. Novak, what do _you_ think?” Cas just stared at the teenager with wide eyes.

         “I… Well. Uhh… Maybe there is someone special in Mr. Winchester’s life that may not be his girlfriend,” Cas tried to get out.

         “Maybe it’s not even a _girl_!” Another one of the snarky boys shouted.

         “Okay, okay, enough about Mr. Winchester’s personal life!” Dean said rather loudly.

         “Oo! It _is_ a boy!” a voice from the crowd shouted.

         “No, no, it is not that, however, both the school board and a few of your parents would be very unhappy with me if this conversation continued down this road. I plan to keep this job,” Dean said. Cas still sat there smirking.


	5. Mondays Are... The Worst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously tried to make this longer than my last few chapters and I'm so sorry if its not too long.

~

            Lunch was a very awkward affair between everyone. Sam couldn’t go even a minute without mentioning that he had never seen Dean wear those clothes before, and he pretty much knew Dean’s wardrobe on account that he didn’t have many different clothes. Dean stuck to what he liked, and he wore what he liked, over and over and over again. Once the year would continue on and Dean could get away with such, he would start treating every day like casual Friday. He wouldn’t go over board, no ripped jeans accept on casual Friday (underwear situation permitting, because Dean would go cameo under some things, but ripped jeans in front of students would just end badly with Cas around), no ridiculous gym shorts unless it was some sort of track and field day or the gym teachers needed a sub. Although he hated wearing shorts, Dean looked _damn_ good in a pair, and he would reluctantly admit as much.

With Sam standing in front of Dean, laughing his smug ass off, Dean knew he was going to get revenge. He wasn’t entirely sure about how, where, when, and all of those important details, but he _knew_ he was going to get back at the laughing bastard. Sam was overdue for a good practical joke anyways. He might even consider enlisting the help of Gabriel. Gabriel was a complete and utter asshole unless you got to know him, and you weren’t the victim of his terrible pranks. For being Cas’s brother, he had a different personality. Upon meeting Gabriel, no one would know the hell he had gone through, both him and Cas, as a matter of fact. Gabriel did the best he could, he really did. In doing the best he could, he fucked up both him and Cas more than once. Not majorly, they weren’t huge screw ups, they were just little things that the brothers pretended never happened, or just gave each other all-knowing glances in times of great sorrow over what they had gone through, thankfully, together. Dean and Sam had a very close bond, that could never be doubted, but Gabriel and Cas were right up there with the family bonds. Some might even dare to say they were closer. No one mentioned it though. Neither one of the brothers wanted to relive those events.

            Sam continued to laugh while Dean continued to blush and stutter out an explanation.

            “You- you’re wearing Cas’s clothes!” Sam sputtered.

            Cas stood back and chose to watch the chaos unfold.

            “Yeah, well, I mean… Okay so… Damn it, how am I supposed to explain this? Cas?” Dean replied with an increasingly reddening face.

            “Essentially, your brother and I had sex, Sam.” Cas said very bluntly. Sam’s laughter stopped.

            “Um, excuse me?” Sam replied.

            “Well, were kind of… dating now.” Dean replied with careful thought.

            “Fucking **finally**!” Sam responded with a huge grin spreading like jelly on his face. He was showcasing a smile that was all teeth and gums, but those were the smiles that Cas and Dean knew to be the happiest smiles. They’re not the kind of smiles one would plaster on to fake being happy; those smiles had genuine happiness attached to them. Sam was happy for them, freaking ecstatic, actually. As if it were wildfire around dry shrubbery, Sam’s smile spread on to Dean and Cas. Smiles filled with complete happiness filled their cheeks. They were both glad. All three hadn’t smiled like that in a long time.

~

            Dean’s day didn’t improve from there. It didn’t get any worse though. By the time he got home, he was ready to relax and wind down. He was most certainly planning his lesson for tomorrow, but because of the block schedule; he had to do an equal amount of nothing with his classes tomorrow.

            Whilst doing absolutely nothing, Dean turned on his Pandora. The guilty pleasure of alternative music came out. No one had to know, he could just have his nice private music time, and so long as no one ever did any roaming around on his Pandora, it would stay his secret. Not that his preference for rock didn’t shine through. It was only in times of great happiness that Dean felt the need to actually listen to it. He had his favorites too, but an unknown song popped up in his feed. Immediately the tune of the song grabbed him. Right before he was about to check the name of this song, the words began so he chose to sit back and relax.

_She asked me, “Son when I grow old,_

_Will you buy me a house of gold?_

_And when your father turns to stone,_

_Will you take care of me?”_

            Dean didn’t know why those lyrics stood out to him, but he felt them in his gut. The song continued.

_She asked me, “Son when I grow old,_

_Will you buy me a house of gold?_

_And when your father turns to stone,_

_Will you take care of me?”_

 

_I will make you queen of everything you see,_

_I’ll put you on the map,_

_I’ll cure you of disease._

            Dean felt the eminent urge to strum along with the guitar.

_Let’s say we up and left this town,_

_And turned out future upside down,_

_We’ll pretend that you and me,_

_Lived ever after happily_

            As if his manliness hasn’t been compromised enough, Dean thought of Cas at the mention of those words. He knew Cas and him could live ever after happily, but he didn’t want there to be any pretending. He never pretended he was happy with Cas, because he never had to. Whenever he saw Cas, his insides lit up with sparks and he felt so happy that he might burst. There were thousands of synonyms for the word happy, pleased, glad, exultant, blissful, ecstatic, and jovial. Dean never thought of that when he saw Cas. He thought of happy. Other times he felt blissful or ecstatic. With Cas, it was always in addition to happy. Dean didn’t feel that way with anyone else. Even when him and Cas were arguing about the most pointless things, he felt happy because it was _Cas_ he was arguing with. He wasn’t arguing with some women whom he had zero feelings for. It was Cas; the man that he felt now certain that he loved.  With his overactive thoughts running through his head, he almost didn’t realize the son ending. He needed the name of the song. With a quick shake of the mouse pad on his laptop, _House Of Gold_ by Twenty One Pilots was displayed. He committed that name to memory until he could remember to but the song. With that, the last verse of the song played in a slightly somber tune.

_I will make you queen of everything you see,_

_I’ll put you on the map,_

_I’ll cure you of disease._

            Dean fell in love with the song much like he fell in love with Cas, without even noticing.

~

            Cas had some major cleaning to do. With Dean around for four nights during the weekend, the place was a complete mess. Also, he had to change his sheets because those had gotten a little disgusting after their weekend of basically sex. Cas loved it. He hadn’t had a weekend filled with so much sex in a long time, and he was glad that he got to share the experience with Dean. He also hoped that Dean enjoyed their romping as much as he did. On a normal day, Cas would be full of tension. Despite it being Monday, (which he will admit is stressful) he wasn’t stressed at all. Since lunch, he had found himself smiling. Sam’s smile had been truly infectious. Cas loved it. He felt like he was never happy before now, but now, with Dean in his life, he was unexplainably happy.

            The rest of the day went off with little complications. Cas had been lucky enough to catch a ride home with Dean, who very nearly persuaded him to let Dean stay the night again.

            “Not after what happened today,” Cas said with a chuckle.

            “That wasn’t _completely_ disastrous,” Dean countered.

            “I beg to differ.”

            “Oh come on, you know you like me wearing your clothes. Don’t even deny it.”

            “I don’t think I like it quite as much as you.”

            “Well then next time I’m forcing you to wear _my_ clothes to work, how does that sound?”

            “Dean I can’t be quite so casual.”

            “Cas, I will teach you the ways of causality.”

            “Dean that isn’t a word.”

            “Whatever it works.” They both chuckled.

            “I actually do have to go now.” Cas said.

            “Fi-i-ine.” Dean leaned over to out a kiss on Cas’s lips. Cas smiled and proceeded to stick his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean chuckled and then wholeheartedly reciprocated.

            “I really do have to go now,” Cas said after him and Dean had turned a kiss into a heated make out session.

            “Mmm, don’t,” Dean said. Cas giggled and then got out of the car. He leaned over the seat to say one last goodbye to Dean and trudge up his steps. Dean waved when Cas turned around after unlocking the door. Cas made the call me motion, which made both of them laugh.

~

            After Dean sat down to relax and heard that song, he remembered to call Cas.

            “Hey Cas,” Dean said when Cas picked up before he could even answer.

            “Hello, Dean.” Cas replied with a laugh because of Dean’s anxiousness.

            “Cas, we should go out on a date.”

            “What like dinner and a movie?”

            “I was thinking dinner of some sort, maybe pie.”

            “Okay… What brought this on?”

            “We’re dating, I should take you on a date.” Cas couldn’t even hold back a laugh.

            “What?” Dean said, a little hurt.

            “I never thought you would be one for traditional dating, Dean.”

            “Surprise, surprise. Don’t get your hopes up, I’m planning an adventurous date soon.”

            “Now I’m both scared and suspicious.”

            “Cas, how do you feel about horses?”


End file.
